Crawling Back To You
by heartsonfirejl
Summary: this is just a look into a day in the life of C/A. Set somewhere in the beginning on season 8. Not sure where it's going yet, but there may be more chapters. Rated T for language/mature themes.


It was just after 7 a.m. when Arizona Robbins slid comfortably into her office chair. Sipping from a double espresso, she ran her left hand over the name plate on her desk. She was ecstatic and thankful to have finally resumed her role as Head of Pediatrics. Phillip Stark was at the end of his contract with Seattle Grace and when Chief Webber declined to offer him an extension, Arizona was the clear choice. She wholeheartedly accepted the position.

She turned around, looking out the window at her view of downtown Seattle. So much had happened since she last sat in this chair. She had left for Africa, leaving her girlfriend behind, just to come crawling back several weeks later to beg for her forgiveness. She had been blindsided with the news of Callie's pregnancy and she had almost lost everything in a horrifying car accident. For all of which she still blamed herself.

But things had changed since then, she and Callie had reconciled and were married and they had a beautiful daughter. She loved her family more than anything. More than she ever thought she could. Arizona had come a long way from the days when just the thought of having kids would make her cower in the corner. She never thought she would ever agree to raise a baby with Mark.

She herself couldn't believe the transformation.

Arizona was broken from her thoughts when a knock came at the door.

"Hi baby" Callie smiled. "You look so hot in here"

"Hi, I think so too" Arizona replied, pulling Callie into a heated kiss.

"I missed you last night" she said against Callie's lips. Callie had been paged at 6 p.m. the night before and was just now getting out of surgery.

"Me too, I was so looking forward to congratulating you on the promotion" Callie replied, a playful smirk playing in her lips. "We could just christen the desk".

"Don't you mean rechristen?" Arizona replied with a smirk of her own.

God, if Phillip Stark only knew the things that this desk had seen.

All Callie could manage was a quiet "Mm-hmm" as she slipped her hand into Arizona's pants.

"Ugh... Yes. Rechristen. Please." Arizona pleaded between kisses as Callie lifted her wife on top of the desk. Pulling off her lab coat, Arizona tangled her fingers in her wife's luscious locks and wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" April Kepner shouted as she recoiled from the office; closing the door behind her.

"Fuck, Kepner!" Callie pouted, removing her hand.

Sighing dramatically, Arizona jumped off the desk.

"She is _so_ on my brick list" Arizona muttered, pulling her lab coat back on.

"Can Mark babysit tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll arrange it. I'm gonna head home, I'm exhausted" Callie said behind her as she went for the door.

"Yes, rest up. Smart thinking." Arizona winked, playfully slapping her wife's butt.

Callie walked past April to the elevator, giving her a death stare and holding it until the doors closed.

"What is it, Kepner? Arizona quizzed.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. I should have knocked, I wasn't thinking, I'm sor-"

Arizona held up her hand to stop April's rant and noticing how uncomfortable the young resident was with situation, she sweetly urged for her not to worry.

It wasn't the first time she and Callie had gotten busted. At least it wasn't Bailey this time.

"The lab results are back on Benson Price, it doesn't look good"

"Show me"

April fidgeted with the envelope, pulling the slides out one by one.

Arizona looked at each one gravely; this is what they had feared.

"Dammit. Page Karev and get me an O.R now" Arizona ordered the resident.

April nodded.

"Have you seen Benson's parents?"

April nodded.

"Take me to them"

Four year old Benson Price had been Arizona's patient since he was born and had been suffering from a congenital liver disease. Arizona had operated on him when he was just a year old and numerous times since then. With each surgery becoming less successful than the last, she knew it was only a matter of time. But that didn't stop her from doing absolutely everything she could.

They had run into a few complications but after almost four hours, they had finally finished up. It wasn't a cure but it would at least give him a little more time; another grueling surgery for just a little more time. Arizona could tell Benson was getting tired; he had been through so many of these procedures.

Unfortunately, at this point, that was all that could be done.

After meeting with Benson's parents, Arizona went down to the cafeteria. She hadn't had anything since that double espresso almost 8 hours ago.

Mark Sloan spotted her when she left the line and hollered for her to join him. She unenthusiastically sat down.

"Robbins! How's your day going so far? Heard you and Torres got busted by Tinkerbelle" he laughed, unable to hide his pleasure.

"How do you know about that?" She wasn't sure why she was even surprised. Seattle Grace employees weren't exactly known for their discretion.

"She blurted it out; she blurts stuff out a lot." He said, taking a huge bite of his apple.

"Can you babysit tonight?" She asked, optimistically.

"You need to finish what you started, Robbins?" He grinned.

"Shut the hell up, Mark." Arizona warned, striking his arm.

He winced. Arizona may not have looked like it, but she packed a punch in that tiny fist of hers. A mighty fine one.

"Robbins! What the hell? I told you not to punch me, you know I – "

"Yeah, yeah" She interrupted.

"You bruise like a peach. I get it. Wuss"

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "It's genetics"

"Right. Who knew sissiness was a generic trait."

"I'm pretty sure I read it somewhere" Mark muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Let's hope you haven't passed it on to our daughter." Arizona said, giving him a quick smile. "Who, by the way, you're gonna babysit tonight."

"Sorry Robbins, no can do. I've got back to back surgeries tonight" He said, getting up from the table. "I'll take her tomorrow. You'll just have to keep it in your pants 'til then"

"Don't make me hit you, Mark" She said, putting her fist up.

Fearing another attack, he turned heel and got the hell outta there.

Sighing heavily as he left, Arizona pushed her tray away. Tonight's plans would just have to wait.


End file.
